1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper abutted ruler, and more particularly to a paper abutted ruler fixed to a surface plate of a cutter with attraction of a magnet to the surface plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a paper abutted ruler is known which is detachably fixed to a surface plate of a cutter with attraction of a magnet to the surface plate and against which a reference side of paper is abutted to properly position the paper in a direction perpendicular to a cut line. As an example of such a paper abutted ruler, there is a ruler having a ruler body in the form of a rectangular parallelepiped that includes an upright surface, and also having a bonding magnet in the form of a friction sheet affixed to a bottom surface of the ruler body. The paper abutted ruler is placed on the surface of the steel-made surface plate of the cutter such that the upright surface is positioned at a proper distance from the cut line. Then, the paper abutted ruler is fixed to the surface plate with the magnet attracted to the surface plate. According to the known paper abutted ruler, however, it is very difficult to finely move the paper abutted ruler for position adjustment because the magnet always develops a maximum attraction force in a state in which the ruler is placed on the surface of the surface plate of the cutter, i.e., in a state in which the magnet is attracted to the surface plate. To avoid such a difficulty, a paper abutted ruler is proposed which employs a magnet having a weakened magnetic force. However, this type of paper abutted ruler accompanies a risk that the paper abutted ruler may shift with an impact caused upon the paper being abutted against the upright surface, and the paper may be cut in mismatch between the desired cut line and the actual cut line.